Aelinuial
by Mesopotamia
Summary: My first lotr fan fic. Legolas returns to Mirkwood and stuff happens. He meets a thief that brings out a side of him he never knew he had. This story has rough sex. You have been warned.
1. return of the prince

Warning- contains some steamy stuff and also this is my first lord of the rings fan fic so have mercy. 

I don't own lotr, you all know this 

  
  


****************************************************************************

Legolas awoke at the first sight of dawn. The war of the ring was over and he was returning to his beloved land of Mirkwood. He had run through the fields and forests of Middle Earth and seen what he could never have hoped to see if he had not gone to Rivendell. He got up and ran swiftly. His journey home had been long and arduous, but he had made it, he was at the outskirts of the forest and as he went in, he suddenly felt at peace.

  


He reached the hall of Thranduil, his father and the king of Mirkwood, but the guards had stopped him. 

"Dar(stop)!"they had cried before realizing who he was and then apologized profusely. Thranduil, his father and king of Mirkwood, sat smoking pipe weed and reading in his library, when suddenly the doors opened and there stood his son, the prince, Legolas. A smile broke out on the king's face and he rose to embrace his son. "Legolas, ionamin(my son), this is truly a day to celebrate. We must have a feast!" The king walked swiftly to the kitchen to find Fiminur , the head of the servants. "Fiminur, I have wonderful news. Legolas is back! We shall have a feast tonight so grand that even the trees themselves shall celebrate!" Fiminur, a tall elf with red curling hair, bowed to his king and assured him that this would be as grand a feast as ever there was.

  


**later that night** 

Music rang through the house of Thranduil as all rejoiced of the return of the prince. There was delicious food and the dancing and singing lasted for a long time into the night. Legolas ate his fill of cakes and breads and drank many goblets of elvish wine. Everything was delicious and everyone was lively. 

  


After the celebration, Legolas walked by himself in the woods which he had not seen for so long. The smell of the woods was fresh and as he walked with his head looking up at the trees, his elvish senses picked up the sound of footsteps. He followed them. Who could be in the wood so late? An orc? A thief? Legolas' mind ran with terrible thoughts of what or who those footsteps could belong to. He held his bow by his side and quickly strung an arrow. He ran swiftly and silently for the footsteps were not as loud as they were. The thing was picking up speed. Legolas quickened his pace as well and then he saw it. A figure, hooded and wrapped in a cloak and it was holding something. His keen senses picked up the smell of bread, the bread that was served at the celebration. 

  


Legolas shot an arrow into the bread, hoping for the figure to turn so he could see what or who it was. But the figure did not turn around. Instead, it dropped the bread and ran. 'Tis an elf, thought Legolas, but the thief cannot escape me. The figure, still running, picked up even more speed as it heard Legolas running after it. But Legolas was swifter, he jumped up to a tree branch and then ran from tree branch to tree branch. The figure stopped and looked around. There was silence. Suddenly, Legolas sprang from a tree branch and onto the figure shoving it to the ground. He stood up swiftly, strung an arrow and pointed it at the hooded and cloaked stranger. "Reveal yourself, thief, or I shall shoot you through the heart."

  


**************************************************************************

This was it. The end of the first chapter. Tell me what you all think. Any suggestions are welcome!

  



	2. reveal yourself

Argghhhh!! I haven't even thought of what I wanted to do with this story. I mean, should I make this another servant girl fling......hm........or maybe I won't. By the way, Aelin-uial means meres of twilight. I'm actually just writing this as I go along...

Well here goes nothing

  


************************************************************************

  


"Please, do not shoot, I meant no harm, there was just extra bread on the table, still fresh and I was hungry but we're not allowed to have it, only the lords and ladies, please, I..., "the voice was that of a she-elf. Legolas interrupted. "I, Legolas Greenleaf, heir to the throne of Mirkwood, order you to reveal yourself now or you will be dead before you take another breath." An arrow was still pointed towards her. 

  


The figure took off her hood. Legolas lowered his bow. "I have never seen you. Are a servant in the house of Thranduil?" "Yes, no, is there an answer which will bring me less punishment?" the elf looked up at him innocently. "Well," said Legolas. "If you were a servant in my palace, I would send you to the dungeons to rot and die, and if you were a commoner, then I would send you to the dungeons to rot and die or I could kill you here, that would be punishment enough." He pointed the arrow at her once more. 

  


"Please, my lord, have mercy! I meant harm to no one, I am merely hungry, please lord, I will leave and you will not see me ever again," the elf pleaded. "What is your name?" asked Legolas, lowering his bow. He seemed very tall to her, but then he was an elven prince and they were usually taller and keener than most other elves. "My name is Alfirin Silverbirch and I beg you to release me from the threat of your bow," she replied. Tears of fear ran down her face. "Alright Alfirin, you will accompany me back to the palace where you will go to the dungeon. If you were wise you would not have come near my palace and now you pay for your foolishness. Get up." Legolas took up his bow again. 

  


Alfirin stood up. She was tall for a common she-elf, but still shorter than Legolas. She only reached his chin. "Go on, walk and if you try to run I will shoot and kill you," warned Legolas. She turned and started to walk. "Yes, I think you made that quite clear," she muttered to herself, but she had not expected him to hear. He prodded her back with the tip of his arrow. "You must remember, thief, that I am of noble birth and our senses are a bit keener than your own. I would bite your tongue if I were you. Remember your postion, "Legolas warned. They walked quietly through the forest towards the palace. "You ruined my walk," murmured Legolas. 

  


***************************************************************************

  


end of second chapter. Tell me how you guys like it so far. 

  



	3. to the dungeons

melissa greenleaf: Her name is Alfirin, meaning small golden flower in sindrarin. I'm mostly going to be using Sindarin in this fic. Alfirin is pronounced: Al- fi-rin - al as in al-qaeda, fi as in fish, and rin which rhymes with tin. Alfirin. Yes, pretty no?

  


And he's only a meanie cuz he was in a bad mood. But yea didn't mean to make him so mean......yet. Enjoy :-)

  


********************************************************************

They walked slowly and Legolas eventually put his bow away. "Why did you do it?" asked Legolas. She wrapped her cloak closer around her. "I was hungry, your highness, I still am," Alfirin replied. "Stealing is a crime in this land, surely you know this. Are not from here?" asked Legolas. "I know the law of the land, brannonanim (my lord). I was walking in the forest and the scent of fresh bread drove me here. I saw the celebration and I snuck up to the wall and laid my eyes upon the bread. I was simply hungry and since no one was eating them, and then I.....I took them," said Alfirin. "Well I must say, you gave me quite an unsettling feeling. I was simply taking the first walk that I had ever taken in this wood for a long time and I came upon a thief. It upsets me to see that my people would do such a thing, "said Legolas. 

  


Slowly, they approached the palace. Alfirin suddenly turned around swiftly, making Legolas almost walk straight into her. "Keep moving, lady, we are almost there," Legolas motioned her on. "You highness, please, I meant no harm, let me go, please, I will tell no one of this, please," pleaded Alfirin. "Perhaps I was harsh. Alas, it was only........," Legolas's sentence was cut short. Alfirin turned to see three palace guards approaching. "Prince Legolas, you have caught her! We have been looking for her throughout the forest, "cried one of the guards. "Rest your hearts, mellanim, she stole bread to quench her hunger. We can let this slip just as long as she promises to stay away from the palace," said Legolas, smiling. "That is not all she stole. Take off your cloak, lady," ordered another guard. Alfirin did not move, her head hung low. "Rifen," one of the guards motioned to the other. The one named Rifen stepped up, grabbed her cloak and pulled it off. 

She wore the dress of elven peasants and in her arms was a sack. Rifen grabbed the sack from her and in it found goblets and spoons of gold. Without a word, the guards grabbed her and proceeded to the area where the dungeons were. She turned around to see Legolas, but he was gone. 

  


********************************************************************

end of chapter 3, any suggestions?

  



	4. rest

To Lindelea: omg no!!! I swear I didn't even see your story! I got the name from an elven dictionary I downloaded!!!! If anyone wants me to show you where it is, I'll give you a link if you want!!

I'm glad people don't hate it. Thanks for everyone's reviews! You guys are making my self-esteem grow!!! Any suggestions??

  
  


**************************************************************8

  
  


Legolas returned to the serenity of the forest. He thought of his adventure and was quite glad to see Mirkwood again. His mind wandered to the thief, to Alfirin. There was something different about her. She didn't seem like a commoner and yet she did. He sat beside the river, listening to its current and the usual noises of the forest. "I have never met an elf that broke the law," Legolas said to himself, " she was probably the only one who ever did." He took out his pipe and smoked some weed to relax. The thief had almost completely left his mind, but as he sat under a tree, his mind wandered to her. Her clothes were worn and she was dirty, but why? The river's current was not so strong. She could have easily bathed in the river, as the commoners do. 

  


The sun was starting to rise above the trees. Legolas started on his journey back to the hall of Thranduil. As he neared the palace, he found himself walking towards the dungeons. He stopped. Where was he going? Why was he going to the dungeon? He hurried to his room where he had a servant prepare a bath. 

  


He closed his eyes as he sank in slowly letting the sweet smell of bath oils fill his senses and his mind ran to her again. His eyes opened as he tensed at the very thought of her. What did she even look like? He couldn't even see her face and yet he felt something.......The dirt was caked onto her skin, as if applied.....but no. Why would a she-elf hide herself like that? He dried himself and prepared for another feast, this one celebrating the arrival of the full moon. 

He sat uncomfortably at the feast, the girl forever plaguing his mind. Many fair elven maidens made many seductive looks his way but he paid no attention. He sat quietly next to his father, who was merry and making jokes and singing. Suddenly, the guards burst into the dining hall. "Sire!" a guard cried out. "The thief has escaped . She has taken of our horses and is now headed west!" 

  


*******************************************************************

sigh.....why do I always let my characters control me?Its weird, I dunno if other authors feel this way, but when you create a character in your head, you can't really control them. They start to grow a personality. Or does that just happen to me? Errrr...nevermind I sound weird. Theres more to come!


	5. duel

Enjoy mellanim. Can someone tell me what is a Mary-Sue and please people, don't assume things about my story because I'M NOT DONE WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Therefore, you can't possibly make any assumptions because its not done and won't be done until I decide its done, so please just don't assume. Not trying to be mean, but its just angers me when people just assume stuff before I even finish and hey even when I finish it may suck but at least it'll be finished!

  


**************************************************************************

The moon shone upon Mirkwood that night as Legolas rode out on his horse deeper into the forest. He had convinced the king to let him find her by himself. He rode swiftly into the night, his heart heavy and his mind wandering. He was back in Mirkwood and already he wanted to leave. He longed for adventure, something he was sure he could not find sitting on a throne. He stopped his horse and climbed down to look for her tracks. He had learned a few things from Aragorn and found now that the tracks were quite fresh, only a day old, and were headed towards the river.

  


Fortunately for Legolas, she had taken the slowest horse, Andirno. Well, this isn't much of an adventure, thought Legolas, but I'd rather be here than back at the palace. He couldn't stand the looks people gave him and how they asked him the same questions over and over. Have you truly seen the Lady of Lorien? Do trees in other places look like the trees of our wood? And Legolas would answer them politely every time, but he was getting sick of it and of the palace. 

  


He rode on for the entire day and then darkness crept over Mirkwood and he had to stop and rest. Suddenly, with his keen eyes he spotted something. He mounted Celegar, his horse, and rode until he saw what looked like a white spot in the dark. As he rode closer, he saw Andirno chewing on some foliage. Andirno looked up at Legolas and his horse as they rode up. He was tied to a tree and seemed quite calm. He jumped off Celegar and listened, he ears twitching as they strained to hear any sign of the lady-thief. His head shot up at the sound of a lady's voice, singing a sad hymn. 

  


He looked out at the river to his right which was about 40 feet from him. He heard a splash of water and a humming of a tune he had once heard as a child many years ago. He followed the voice to the river until the voice was quite clear. 

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel

silivren penna míriel

o menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-díriel

o galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos le linnathon

nef aear, sí nef aearon"

  


translation:O Elbereth Starkindler, white-glittering, sparkling like jewels, the glory of 

the starry host slants down. Having gazed far away from the tree-woven lands 

of Middle-earth, to thee, Everwhite, I will sing, on this side of the Sea, 

here on this side of the Ocean.

  


Legolas moved aside the heavy foliage and his eyes rested on a moving shape in the water. His heart beat faster as his eyes adjusted to the new darkness. The lady-thief was bathing in the river. The water came up to her waist and her dark hair was longer than he had expected. It floated around her and clung to her pale skin. Her nipples were hardened by the cold of the water and Legolas' breath quickened as she washed her arms and her breasts. She then proceeded to wash her hair and rubbed what seemed to be some kind of oil that elvish women use in their hair. Suddenly she stopped. Her back was turned to him as he stared at her from behind the foliage. She dove under the water and Legolas did not see her come up. His eyes searched frantically for her. 

  


"Have you lost your way, prince?" said a sly, cold voice. He turned to see that it was the lady-thief and she had an arrow pointed at him. Her hair hung wet by her knees and she wore a wet dress that clung to her skin. It was the one that she had been wearing earlier but it was clean. "Now, now, your highness, that isn't very polite of you at all. A lady has a right to her own business. Does not the law of the land prohibit this act of spying? I'd like to throw you into the dungeons for a chance. But tell me Prince, how did you come to find me? I was traveling quite fast and I changed my route every so often and I have ridden far into Mirkwood and still you have found me, or I have found you, in a sense," she smiled, lowering the bow a little but still pointing it at him. Legolas stared at her in wonder. "I was merely looking for you and have now found you for I heard news of your escape. Please forgive me if I caused you any discomfort. I found you by mere skill and if not by that then by chance," said Legolas, realizing that he could now see her face and he stared in awe at her beauty. 

  


Then Legolas' mouth broke into a smile. She was not skilled at all in archery. Her hand shook as she tried to steady the arrow. With one swift move of his hand, he now held the bow and arrow and had strung it. An arrow was now pointing at Alfirin. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to speak but couldn't. Her surprised expression slowly turned to anger as she grabbed her sword. Legolas, still smiling, dropped the bow and arrow, and drew out his own sword. "Shall we have a duel?" Legolas asked softly. Alfirin answered that by striking out at him but he countered that and their swords clinked in unison. "You are swift, my lord," said Alfirin, striking out again, "but I am swifter still." And with that she took a swipe at him. Legolas grabbed his shoulder in pain. She had not cut deep, but it was a painful cut. His light-hearted expression quickly darkened as he saw that he had met his match. This thief, this she-elf was attempting to dual with him and she was actually a threat. 

  


I have been off my guard, thought Legolas, but no more shall this go on. Their swords clinked and clanged and shone in the moonlight. Legolas had backed her into the foliage. After another hour and a few deep scratches from Legolas on her arms and legs, he had knocked the sword out of her hand. He slowly approached her with the knife pointed at her, his eyes cold and narrowed. She backed away into the foliage and fell through. He followed her, his eyes looking down at her, moving the foliage aside, the knife still pointed at her. She crawled away, still facing him and nearing the water that could potentially save her. Anger shown in his eyes, as she looked up at him, anger and something else. Something that she could not put her finger on.

  


***********************************************************************

well thats it, don't worry people, they'll do it soon enough. I just wrote this in 20 minutes. Phew. Yep more to come. I'm gonna keep saying that until there is no more to come, which there is for now.

  
  
  
  



	6. let's chat

Sorry about spelling mistakes in the last one. I wrote it quickly while doing my math hw. I'm glad people are liking it. And one of the authors that I visited on this site have made me see that hey, this is fan fiction, I can mold my story into anything I want. I don't believe my story is a mary-sue because Alfirin is not perfect. And she's not like me at all. She's.....Alfirin. I don't know what made me think of her character. And plus I don't really like her much myself, but like I said when I make a character, it has it's own life that I cannot change or the character will be just another thing that I control, so I was thinking why not have this character be her own person, have her own mind? So yea thats how I create my characters..

  


Heres the site for elven dictionary: enjoy!!: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/intro.htm

And heres another site I like: http://www.uib.no/People/hnohf/

  


***********************************************************************

"Will you run now?" asked Legolas in a mocking tone, approaching closer, " or will you swim away?" Alfirin stared up into his eyes, compelled by his gaze. Then as quickly as she had fallen into his gaze, she had fallen out and was now angered by the fact that he had her in this position. 

  


The sword flashed and it was now pointed at her chest. Alfirin crept backwards and felt her hand sink into the cold water. Legolas saw what she was doing and quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her back on shore. "You will tell me of yourself lady," demanded Legolas, "We will sit here until you do." "What is it you would like to know?" asked Alfirin, tracing circles in the dirt with her finger. 

Where do I start? thought Legolas. "I will know if you are lying," said Legolas. She sat in an upright position with her legs curled next to her. She looked over the dark water. "Alright my lord, I will tell you everything," she sighed as she shifted uncomfortably. "My name is Alfirin Silverbirch, as I have said. I was conceived in Mirkwood to .....Adlanil and ......Amlothlial Silverbirch. I...I...." she tried to continue but Legolas interrupted. "You are lying," laughed Legolas, "And what a horrible liar you are. Not ready to tell me the truth yet? Perhaps my sword will influence your words." 

  


With a few swift moves, he was up and had the sword pointed at her once more. Alfirin smiled. "You will not hurt me," she said coldly, "You threaten me and yet you do nothing. Well go ahead your highness, cut me." 

  


A thin river of blood flowed from her neck, where he had cut her. His sword seemed to burn her skin. She looked up at him with shock in her eyes. Then she relaxed. The cut stung and burned. She saw that he had retreated to where he had sat before and watched her intently, waiting for her to speak. "Oh my, you have cut me," said Alfirin in a sarcastic tone. "My life is in true danger now and with this deadly cut I will surely tell you the truth! There is nothing you can do to scare me. For nothing scares me, except your manners and attitude, my lord." This angered Legolas greatly. Never had he met any elf with such a personality, especially a she-elf. "You anger me lady Alfirin," said Legolas calmly, "There is no chance of escape for you. You will be here long until you tell me the truth."Alfirin sighed. "Cam'Wethrin," she muttered, "I am the last and only one who still breaths." 

  


Legolas' expression turned to shock. His eyes narrowed. "The thief society, the murderers, and all of the filth of elvish society dwelled within your people," said Legolas, softly, "And here you are, wandering and stealing as your ancestors have done throughout their history. Yes, I see it now, you have their features. Dark hair and eyes and skin that is whiter than that of snow. No wonder you have such skill of the sword. Your people were murderous warriors and were killed in the bloody War of Ugarther, far to east of the river. And here I am sitting with what is left of them, a petty criminal. Surely stealing is not the worst of your crimes. You have the blood of Emutil the agarweanblood-stained in you." 

  


Alfirin sobbed into her hands. The memories that he had rekindled burned in her heart. "I have wandered in these woods ever since the time of my fathers and mothers and I have not done anything besides stealing," said Alfirin, her voice shaking. "I would not kill and my people, my father, my mother, were not barbarians. We were just different from other elf kinds." "Yes you were," said Legolas, coldly, "In fact, you were more like humans. No, not humans because even humans would not have done the things your people did. No, you were more like orcs." His words rang in her head. 

  


"Is this what you wanted to know?" she cried. "Is this what you wanted me to admit? My only crime have been stealing. Do not put the sins of my people on my back."

"Would you not have killed me if you had had the chance?" asked Legolas. "Would you not have cut my throat like your people have cut the throats of the innocent?" 

"I was only acting in self-defense, "said Alfirin, "Surely you cannot blame me for defending myself. I am no murderer and neither were my parents. I do not deny what my people have done, but not all of us were murderers. After the burning of Altemieret, the city where I was born and lived, where I watched my parents die, I fled to the north where I stayed for many centuries. I have wandered these woods and beyond, alone for centuries. I know the way of your people and your king and I love you all for your beauty, your wisdom, and your courage. I meant no harm in stealing. It is how I get by. I am not skilled in any art and no one wants me, so I wander the wood in search of....in search of....something........... "

Tears poured down her face as she said this. 

  


Legolas looked coldly at her, but inside he felt the greatest sympathy for her. She was alone and knew nothing. For she had been taught nothing but evil and knew nothing but evil and yet, she brought out something in him that he couldn't describe. These feelings that he had were not felt by elves of his kind and he kept them hidden but he knew that secretly, she knew his thoughts and desires. "Why do you put dirt on your face and hide yourself?" asked Legolas. 

  


"So elves and men will not look upon me or notice me and fall under my spell, "said Alfirin, a strange smile spreading across her face, " For they say that the women of my land have a special power to invoke desire in a man's heart if they see our forms and faces. I see the way you look at me, my lord. You cannot take your eyes off of me and your heart beats as if you are to face an army. That is why I let no one see me for I do not wish to gain any lovers. " 

  


"Is that how you escaped from the guards?"asked Legolas, a stern look on his face. "Did you bewitch them?" Alfirin laughed. "And how else would I have escaped?" giggled Alfirin, " Mine is a gift that should not be used unwisely and I do not use it often, only under dire circumstances" "It does not work on all who see you," said Legolas, his voice angry now, " And I have no desire in my heart nor my soul. And the reason why my eyes have not left you is that you might do something dangerous." Alfirin laughed again. "Yes, for I am unarmed and extremely dangerous," she said. Legolas stood up and walked over to her. "You are one of the Cam'Wethrin," he said, "All that you say is a lie. And you are a fool for even when your life is in danger you still act .......... foolish." Alfirin stood up, facing him. "Nice choice of words, my lord," she said , sarcastically. Legolas grabbed her arm. His grip was strong and painful and made her whimper. She tried to wrench away, but it was no use. It was as she had feared. She had awoken something in him.

  


************************************************************************

Have no fear, mellanim, I will write more soon. 


	7. a bit of fun

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter has sex in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leave now if you don't like sex thats a bit on the rough side!!!!! I'm not tying you down and making you read it!!!!!!! i wish i was though.........................

  


PS. I am aware that elves aren't like this

PSS. But they're like this in my story. 

PSSS. I _have _read the books

PSSSS. This is fan fiction

PSSSSS: It doesn't have to be real and I can make it whatever I want :-P 

PSSSSSS: Did I mention that I made this up?

PSSSSSSS: What does OC mean? Does it mean other character or out of character?

PSSSSSSSS: This took me hours to write cuz I couldn't decide on how....er....rough I was gonna make it and I kept getting cravings for chicken. This wasn't too rough, huh? mmmmmmmmm chicken

****************************************************************************

Legolas released her arm. The very touch of his warm skin made her dizzy. His skin glowed slightly, one of the many beautiful features of the elves of his kind. She looked at her own skin. She was pale, but no magical glow was emitted. He was beautiful to her. He had the golden hair and bright blue eyes of his folk. Her heart sank. 

  


This gift, thought Alfirin, is also a curse, for I will never find love, only lust. She looked up at Legolas, who was still standing in front of her. 

  


"The scars your people have left in our hearts....." his voice wandered. He looked up at the trees. The sun was rising.

  


"Let me go, your highness," she said, "I will never return. I will stay to the east, far from your land. I will live among the ruins of my people and never shall I wander or steal."

  


"Your words are poisonous and full of treachery," said Legolas, turning to her, "You are a danger to all that is good."

  


His hand reached out to touch her skin, but she pulled away. "Please, heruanim my lord, I do not wish.....," she stopped. He is beautiful, she thought, but he will use me and leave, just like all the rest, but still........... He reached out again but this time she let him. His hand touched her cheek and caressed it. His other hand went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. No, she thought, no, not like this. Then he pushed her away. Alfirin looked at him with a confused expression on her face. What was he doing? thought Alfirin. It was as if he was fighting with himself. 

  


Legolas turned away from her. I will not fall under her spell, he thought, she will not win. And yet his desire grew and burned inside of him. He turned once more towards her and started to approach her. The look in his eyes was one she had never seen and as he moved closer, she backed away until she felt the rough bark of a tree on her back. He had her right where he wanted her. He quickly approached and pressing her hard into the tree, kissed her with a fiery passion. She hated being trapped like this, being treated like she was the weak one, but that was what elf maidens were supposed to be. Beautiful, weak, and passionate they were to be, but she didn't see herself like this and she wasn't one of them. He pressed her harder and his lips moved down to her neck. Alfirin's hands tore off his vest and ripped at his shirt until his chest was exposed and his vest and shirt lay on the ground.

  


His skin felt amazing, but then he realized what she had done and he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. With his free hand, he ripped and tore her dress until her breasts were exposed and his mouth moved down. But then she did something that he did not expect. She managed to wrench her hands free and pushed him so hard that he fell to the ground. This girl has more strength than I thought, is what Legolas would have been thinking is he could think at that moment, for he was lost in a world of desire and passion and it was just the two of them. She held him down as she kissed him and quickly removed his boots and pants. But this was not what he wanted. He wanted control. He wanted to make her cry and moan, shout and scream, whimper and beg. He wanted to tear her apart and caress her, to love her and to hurt her. 

  


With all his strength, he managed to push her aside and then roll onto her. He removed the rest of the dress and held her down once more. His mouth moved down to her breasts, kissing them gently and passionately. Alfirin gasped at this motion. He gently kissed her nipples and suddenly bit down . Alfirin cried out in pain. He moved back up to her mouth. She fought against him, trying to get up. She would not be the one controlled, which is what he was probably used to. She managed to bring her feet up and kicked him in the stomach, hard. His grip on her loosened as he gasped for breath. She pushed him off and ran into the forest. He sprang up and sprinted after her. He caught up with her and pushed her against a tree. Pressing his body roughly against hers, their kiss was intense and her fingertips ran up and down his spine, making him shiver. He pushed her head back and bit her neck, licking and sucking the area which now bled freely. 

  


He ripped into her and dug his fingernails into her wrists. With every thrust, her back rubbed on the grating bark of the tree. Pain and pleasure filled her head. She could feel that her back had started to bleed and the pain was severe. Tears ran down her face, which Legolas licked away and kissed her passionately. She cried out as she finished and sank against him. He finished soon after and walked away from her. She fell to her knees, breathing hard, her back throbbing with pain. She felt the blood roll down her backside and down her thighs. She stood up and walked after him. He was getting dressed when she walked back into the clearing. She walked into the water and felt the river caress her wounds. She dived under and started to swim away from the shore but suddenly, a hand wrapped around her waist. She was pulled out and thrown on the ground. She looked up at him. "What happens now, your highness?" she quietly asked.

  


************************************************************************

I'm telling you people!!!! Cliffhangers are what keep ff.net running. Personally I don't think that cliffhangers are all that bad. I think that people who leave cliffhangers and then don't write the stories for 10 months are the evil ones. Cliffhangers forever!!!! but wait, there's more to come!

  


Oh and I have Legolas wallpaper on my desktop so that helps me...visualize. *sigh* I'm kind of wishing I made this a Mary-sue. They sound like they would be quite fun and sexy to write. I think now I know why girls write them and I say hey, if you have a chance to do him, even if its in a story, then do him. Maybe in my next story..........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. together

It feels so good to have people like your story but then there are the people who don't and you just have to remind yourself that not everyone is interested in what you like....hehehe particularly the roughness. *growl* But hey, I bet you that all the people who say crappy things about your stories still read it just cuz they wanna see more sex and they don't wanna admit that they like it. Ok now I'm being weird. Weirdness ends..............................now. 

  


***************************************************************************

Legolas whistled to Celegar and Andirno. The horses trotted together into the clearing. Legolas opened the bag hanging from Celegar's side. He opened it and took out a blanket and wrapped it around her.

  


"You must go," whispered Legolas, "they are searching for you. You can take Celegar, Andirno will not take you far. Ride out to the west and do not stop until you see the moon in the sky. " Alfirin stood up and looked at him. "Is this it, my lord?" asked Alfirin, a hurt look on her face. Legolas turned from her. Alfirin quietly mounted Celegar and started to ride away when suddenly Celegar stopped and she felt Legolas behind her. She turned to face him, a surprised expression on her face, but he didn't look at her. "Noro dan Andirno a noro lim CelegarRide back Andirno and ride on (this is also ride fast) Celegar,"Legolas said. The horse took off gaining great speed as it rode through the forest. The trees seemed like a blur to Alfirin. Never had she been on a horse that went this fast. 

  


They stopped when the moon was visible in the dark blue sky. Alfirin had set up a fire while Legolas went off to look for food. The blanket was still wrapped about her and she sat by the fire, listening for Legolas. Soon, she heard him walking up in front of her. He sat down next to her and held out a cloth-made bag filled with berries. They ate and then put out the fire and looked up at the stars, telling each other stories.

  


"Do you see those two stars to east?" she said, pointing to the sky. Legolas nodded. 

  


"My mother once told me of them. Adanethiel and Bennas are their names. They were two lovers who were separated when the great shadow fell upon this land long ago. According to legend, they still walk this earth, searching for each other and their cries can still be heard, echoing in the trees and the mountains,"said Alfirin, her tone nostalgic and sad.

  


"Strange, for that is the story I have heard," said Legolas, still gazing at the stars.

  


"Why is that strange?" asked Alfirin, looking intently at him. 

  


"Your people......," Legolas began, but stopped himself. 

  


"Continue, prince Legolas," Alfirin said angrily, "What about my people?"

  


"Well, I did not know your people knew of such things nor did I know they even gazed at the stars," said Legolas quietly, realizing that he was making her angry.

  


"All elves gaze at the stars and they all have legends," stated Alfirin, "Some are just different. And all elves are different, even the ones from the same tribe. 'Tis the same with all folk of this world."

  


"Well now I sit with the last survivor of the Cam'Wrethrin,"said Legolas, "And I wish to know; What was Emutil? Are the legends true? Was he a goblin?"

  


"Nobody knows," replied Alfirin, "Some say he was half man and half elf. Some say he was a man and some say he was an elf. Others say that he was an unusually tall dwarf and still others say he was born deformed. But I have read the scripts of my people and he seems to be half man and half elf to me. But he is no orc nor goblin, I am sure of this."

  


"Again you surprise me, Alfirin," smiled Legolas, "I did not know your people wrote nor knew how to read. And you can read and you enjoy it! Not many elf maidens like to read."

  


"My lord, you truly know how to heat my blood," muttered Alfirin, "All elves write and all elves know how to read. The ladies of your land have become to have the stature of the maidens of the men. They are no longer interested in learning the ways of the bow or the sword and they do not care for books and scriptures as they once did." 

  


"But not all elves acted the way your people acted," said Legolas, clearing his voice. Alfirin narrowed her dark eyes. "But you have taught me much and never have I met anyone like you."

  


It suddenly grew quiet around them. The forest was listening. "I do not know if it is your spell taking its effect on me," whispered Legolas, "But I do know that my heart is lighter and warmer when I am with you." Alfirin leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. 

  


Suddenly, Legolas's ears pricked up and he felt the presence of something approaching. He quickly grabbed her and put her on the horse and then jumped up after her and rode off. "Legolas, what is it?" asked Alfirin. "Are they still after me?" "Shhhhh," hissed Legolas. They changed their coarse and rode to the east. The blinding dark fell upon them and they had no choice but to stop. 

  


"They would have let you go in time," said Legolas, angrily, sitting upright against a tree.

  


"Do you enjoy being kept in a dark and cold dungeon?"asked Alfirin, shuddering at the very thought of the dungeon. "Because I certainly did not." But Legolas said nothing. He turned to her, pulling her closer, softly kissing her. He felt the passion grow in him again, but it was not as strong as it was and there was no desire to hurt her. They made love in the dark quiet of the forest and the wind caressed them as they slept, holding each other. 

  


Legolas awoke in the morning with Alfirin sitting next to him, eating berries and sweet plants that she had picked. He saw that she had made the blanket into a make-shift dress that she had wrapped about herself. She passed him the bag with the food and he ate quietly.

  


"Where will I go?" asked Alfirin. "Surely you will not leave Mirkwood."

  


"My beloved Mirkwood," sighed Legolas. "I do not wish to leave and yet I do not wish to stay. I do not want to sit on a throne. The palace will be my prison. And you.......you are not like anyone I ever met. We will travel together. I do not wish to linger here."

  


Suddenly, the sound of arrows being strung surrounded them. Celegar neighed shrilly and trotted in front of Legolas and Alfirin. They looked up to see that they were surrounded by archers.

  


***********************************************************************

more to come. This is going quicker than I thought. Should I throw in another "fun" scene just for the hell of it? Hmmm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. she escapes yet again

I love receiving reviews except don't tell me obvious things that I have explained like "that never happens" or "That would never happen" because I know that but this is fan fiction so there. But yes I like reviews Hint hint

  


**************************************************************************

"Prince Legolas!" a voice cried. An elf wearing the clothes of the guards of the house of Thranduil dropped lightly to the ground in front of Celegar. Celegar, seeing the elf, trotted away so that Alfirin and Legolas were left facing the guard. "Your highness, are you alright?" asked the elf. 

  


"Yes, Berialian, I am alright," said Legolas. "What is the meaning of this? I thought that I made it clear to go alone." 

  


"But prince Legolas, you have been gone for so long!" cried Berialian, "The sun has risen twice already since you left and this..this witch......she is dangerous. We have learned that she is one of the Cam'Wrethrin. That is how she escaped, by using her evil......she is dangerous." Legolas's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. 

  


Two guards grabbed Alfirin and threw a cloak around her. "Your highness!" cried Alfirin, reaching her hand out to him. "Tell them!" But Legolas said nothing. He looked down at the ground, his fair face troubled. "Please!" she cried, with tears in her eyes. Legolas turned to her and gave her an apologetic look. He then jumped on Celegar and rode off. The guards covered Alfirin so that her head could not be seen and took her back to the dungeons. 

  


Later that night:

Legolas sat next to his father in the feast that celebrated the capture of the last Cam-Wrethrin. All night people rushed up to him to congratulate and praise him on the capture and Legolas would smile and nod his head in gratitude. Inside he felt horrible and empty. With a heavy heart, he left the feast and went into his room to rest. 

Meanwhile

Alfirin wriggled out of the cloak. She gulped the cold air which felt nice compared to the stuffiness of the cloak. The small window in the door was the only source of light in the dark room. It was small and Alfirin felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She crawled next to the door and shuddered as she touched the icy stone wall. She knew there was a multitude of guards outside. They were now aware of her powers and she could smell their fear, their hate, and their anger. They muttered softly to each other about the feast and about news of the outside world. 

She smiled as she looked down at the dagger that Legolas had given to her when Celegar was in front of them. "Use it as you will," he had whispered to her. How am I to escape? wondered Alfirin. She moved to where she lay before. She grabbed the dagger and started to pick at the stone in the wall with it. She then took it out and started to dig with it. She spread the dirt around the small area around her and tried to make the hole look as deep as possible. She put some of the blanket inside, letting most of it show on the outside, and scampered back to the area beside the door. Then she heard one of the guards approach the door. She lay herself flat against the wall. 

The soldier looked inside the small window and saw a sight that made his blood run cold. "Thenin!" he screamed, "Thenin! There is a hole in the wall! She has escaped! The last Cam'Wrethrin!" She heard the sound of keys and felt the presence of many guards. She stood up slowly, waiting for the right moment. They pushed open the door and ran inside. At that very moment, Alfirin jumped up on the top of the door, her head hit the ceiling, and jumped and landed on a guard. 

The guards cried out in surprise, trying not to look at her, fear in their hearts, and trying to grab her. But Alfirin used her dagger and stabbed at the hands that held her, ignoring the cries of pain, she ran as swiftly as her feet would take her with the guards still close behind her. She could not get to the horses this time so she had no choice but to run. She headed for the forest and jumped to a low branch, swinging herself up. The guards followed her into the trees as she jumped from branch to branch. Suddenly something whirred by her ear. They were shooting arrows at her! 

"Do not let her escape!" they cried. Alfirin went as quickly as she could. For the trees also seemed against her. Their branches often moved out the way of her feet and she had to use her hand to quickly regain herself. Then she heard a sound that made her heart skip a beat. The rush of the river lightened her heart and made her hurry. She moved quicker than ever, enticed by the sound of the river. They were falling behind when suddenly she fell from the tree, hit by an arrow in her leg. She pulled it out and ran through the forest, still pursued. The river was drawing closer. Her leg throbbed with pain and she could feel the blood streaming down, but she cheered herself by reminding herself of the feel of the river. She reached the bank of the river and dived deep. They could not get her now. Below the surface, she heard the muffled voices of the guards, angry and afraid. She swam quickly down the river and when the guards could no longer be heard or seen she pulled herself out. 

She knew she was not out of danger yet. They would be looking for her for a long time. She climbed up a tree and let the tree cover her with its leaves. It was like it knew that she was in trouble. She whispered to it, thanking it and then rested for an hour.

At the house of thranduil

The house was in an uproar, but no one dared disturb the prince. Legolas suddenly awoke and gasped in surprise at what he saw.

****************************************************************************

For the people who actually like my story: Ok even I admit this was a bit cruel of me. But then please remember that I _AM_ a sadist and I _DO_ enjoy doing this to you guys. :-) hehe Just kidding. 


	10. control is mine

Hello mellanim!! Check out my new Legolas fan fiction story where you get to choose your own adventure! Its called........Choose your own adventure. 

  
  


***********************************************************************

  


Alfirin was awoken by the presence of the guards. She looked down and saw that there was one at the very foot of the tree that she was in! She lay very still, her eyes closed and she hoped that the tree would not betray her. She felt him pass and then scampered down and into the river. Now most of the guards were out in the forest looking for her. She wondered whether the prince would be guarded, but there was only one way to find out. 

Fortunately for her, the river ran right by the house of Thranduil. She took a deep breath and plunged under the water and swam upstream, digging her nails into the side of the river to get firm grips so she could push herself against the current. When the palace came into view she saw that nobody was guarding the bank. 

  


She quickly crawled out of the water and into the tree. This tree, unfortunately, was not as good-natured towards her as the one downstream had been and it shook and groaned and eventually threw her off. She saw lights in the palace and people rushing around. She took out her dagger and ran up to the side of the house. Peeking around the corner, there was a tall tree that reached many of the windows of the house. 

  


Three guards stood under it, talking merrily. She grabbed a rock and threw it as hard and as far as she could away from her, hoping to distract them. The guards stopped talking. "Somebody has thrown a rock from over there," said a guard. Alfirin cursed herself and ran up a tree that stood near where she was standing. Angered by this stranger climbing up without its permission the tree groaned and swayed, but Alfirin hung on. 

  


The guards were confused. "I am hungry, Athyalar, I'm going to get food and come back," said one of the guards. "Wait for me!" the other cried, "I'll bring you back something Athyalar! We'll just be a moment." The one named Athyalar sighed and called that he wanted a drink of water. He turned around to walk back to the tree when suddenly something hard hit his head and knocked him unconscious. Alfirin breathed heavily and ran to the tall tree. 

  


She started looking through the many windows that she reached. A lady lay sleeping in one. Another there was a lady brushing her hair. Then she reached a darkened room and in a bed lay a beautiful elven prince, his skin glowing and his eyes closed. Alfirin smiled deviously. 

  


a few minutes later

  


Legolas awoke with a start and gasped at what he saw. Alfirin sat on his bed, playing with the dagger that he had given to her. "Did you have a nice royal sleep, your highness?" asked Alfirin. "Alfirin, you are hurt, here let me....," but he stopped, realizing that he was tied to the bed. 

  


"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, angrily. "That is exactly what I wanted to ask you," she said, "What is the meaning of this, of us? I will be forever grateful if you tell me."

He said nothing. "Silence as always, my prince?" she said, drawing closer. She was still soaked and her hair was messy and had leaves and dirt in it. Her face, although clean, had scratches and her leg still throbbed with pain. "You look like as if you've been in Mordor," he said, a smile spreading on his face. But it was her turn to stay silent. She leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue exploring his mouth and his hers. She sat up, straddling him, and touched his face, admiring his beauty. 

  


She started to take off his shirt. "Wait," he said, "Would it not be wise to untie me first?" 

  


Alfirin smiled. He didn't seem to comprehend the situation. "My lord, I do not wish to untie you," she said, "I wish to have you under my control and now I do. But I promise you this: I will let you go in the end." She cut off his clothes with her dagger, ignoring his protests, and then proceeded to take off her own dress. He gasped as he felt her cold skin against his own. She kissed him deeply and passionately, running her fingers over his ribs. She kissed her way down to his nipples where she stayed, sucking and biting and enjoying the sound of his heart beating faster. Then her mouth traveled back to his and they were kissing once again. 

  


Her fingers felt amazing in his hair and she stroked his scalp softly, making him shiver. Her hands traveled down his torso and gently stroked his erection. As her speed increased, his cries grew louder, but still muffled by her mouth. She grabbed him sternly and inserted him into herself. She slid back and forth, still ravaging his mouth. Their moans and cries were muffled in each other and her touch made him insane. He wanted to touch her so but he was restrained. He spilled into her, shaking, calling out her name, just another sound muffled by her mouth. She came soon after, digging her nails into his hips. She released his mouth and put her head on his chest. He smiled as he thought of what he would do when she released him. She stroked his chest gently with the dagger, surprised that it enticed him.

"Please....," he begged her, a sense of urgency in his voice, but she silenced him by putting her finger to his mouth. "You will not rest tonight," she promised him. 

  


morning

  


Legolas awoke to the sound of knocking. He found that she had untied him and dressed him in his usual outfit and she wore one of his green tunics and leggings and his silver-white-colored shirt which fit her surprisingly well. She pointed to the door. "Hide beneath the bed," he whispered and waited until she was underneath. "Yes?" he said the person knocking. "Prince Legolas, we have appalling news for you," said the guard when he opened the door. "The girl, the Cam'Wrethrin, she escaped into the forest, but it was not our faults for she filled our hearts with fear." Legolas held back a smile. 

  


"Will you not join us in our search for her?" asked the guard. 

  


"No, I regret it, but I will not," answered Legolas, "I am much too tired. But I will tell you this, she will probably be heading north."

  


"North?" said the guard, confused, "But your highness, why north?"

  


"Well," the prince began, "North is where some of the Cam'Wrethrin were. That was where she had wanted to go, but she was lost." The guard nodded. "I see," the guard said. "Thank you, my lord."

  


Legolas closed the door and locked it behind him and turned to face her. She stood up and brushed herself off, not realizing his stare. He grabbed her and pulled her over to him, kissing her and remembering the night. "We must go soon," said Legolas. She smiled. "What if they catch us?" whispered Alfirin, but he merely smiled and gave no answer.

  


***************************************************************************

  


Wow, I wonder if the next chapter should be the last. What do you all think? 

  


I really thought for the last chapter that people were gonna be like: "That was the dumbest cliffhanger! Of course it's Alfirin! What the hello is wrong with you!??" But you weren't and that puts a smile to my face. :-)

  
  
  
  



	11. gasp

Come on people! You KNOW you wanna check out my other story! Come on!! It's a choose your own adventure type of thing!! I've only started it but check it out!!

  


****************************************************************************

"Where are we going?" asks Alfirin as Legolas grabs a bag and puts some clothes in it. His silence angered her. She grabbed his arm. 

  


"Legolas," she said firmly, "Please inform me of your plan. I believe I am included in it also, yes?" 

  


"In time, melethanim my love,"he said, gently pulling away from her grasp, "I am still devising a plan."

  


"Why do you not include me in the discussion of this plan?"she asked, trying to calm her temper.

  


"Because, lendanimmy sweet,"Legolas said, "You do not know the palace. If you tried to get out of the palace alone, you would surely get caught."

  


"Well, I got in here by myself, without getting caught, did I not?" she said, through gritted teeth, "Why do you think so low of me? I am no fool."

  


Legolas stopped packing and looked at her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Nay, you are no fool, my lady," he whispered, "I just need to find a way to sneak you out of the palace. From there we will go to Rivendell where we will dwell throughout our years." He kissed her passionately, but she pulled away. 

  


"Rivendell," she spat, "You want to 'live in Rivendell throughout our years'? Did you consult me of this? Is that what you want me to be? Your little lady, your love slave? I am a slave to no one. I do not want to sit in a house throughout my years. I want to travel the world and see things as I have done for all my life. I will not sit in Rivendell like an old hen." She was trying to hide her tears, but it was evident that she was crying. Oh, if only your mother could see you now, she thought, she'd be ashamed to see you cry. Legolas looked at her, stunned by her words and then his fair face broke into a smile. "Alfirin, melethanim," he said softly, "I am sorry if I upset you. We do not have to stay in Rivendell but that is where we must go for now. We will travel all the world, I promise." 

  


He embraced her and waited till her tears stopped to finish packing. She sat on the bed, watching him pack all his items into a small bag. She wondered how he got so many things into such a small bag. She lay down on the bed and buried her face in a pillow. It smelled like his hair and she turned over, remembering the previous night. Her passion rose as she watched him. His moves were smooth and graceful and she hungered for the touch of his skin again. He looked up her and smiled. "There will be time enough for that, Alfirin," he said, a mischievous smile on his face,"I will get my revenge on you." He had finished packing and walked slowly walked towards the bed where she lay.

  


Slowly, he climbed onto the bed and onto her. She kissed him fiercely and started to undo his pants, but his hands stopped her. He held her hands and paused, as if considering it and then shook his head. "We cannot," said Legolas, "I need to go to the kitchen and get some food. Stay here and be silent. In fact, hide behind the bed." He climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. She heard him lock the door and she slid behind the bed. Soon after, he came in without the food and left with his bag without saying a word. She sat behind the bed. It was getting dark and Legolas was not back yet. She wondered where he was and fear was in her heart. What if he had abandoned her? These thoughts plagued her as she sat in the growing dark. The room reddened and sank slowly into darkness. 

  


She heard a rustling outside of the window and Legolas jumped inside. "Come," he said, "I have equipped Celegar and we are ready to go." She smiled and was relieved. He stood proud, tall, and noble. He is truly a king, she thought. They climbed down together and dropped next to Celegar. The horse neighed and shook its head. "Alright, you climb up first,"he said. She turned towards Legolas and suddenly let out a cry. She fell against him and he saw that an arrow was in her back. "Alfirin," he whispered, a horrified expression on his face. 

  


***************************************************************************

  


oooooooh what's gonna happen? The next chapter is the last. Hope it doesn't suck!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. goodbye

This is the end, mellanim, the last chapter is finally here. It's been a nice journey and I hate to end it. I'll be updating my other fic soon. Well, enjoy.

  


****************************************************************************

  


He slowly sank to the ground, holding her in his arms. "No," he whispered as tears streamed down his now expressionless face. Alfirin cried out as he pulled the arrow from her back. He held her face in his hands, feeling the soft skin and brushing away the tears that were now running down her face like rivers. He looked up at the guards that were now running towards him.

  


"Why did you shoot her?" asked Legolas, his voice quiet and melancholy. 

  


"But my lord," said the lead guard, Berialian, "we had strict orders to-."

  


But Legolas silenced him with a raised hand. "You saw me talking to her," he said, "We were not arguing and yet you still shot her when you saw that nothing was wrong."

  


"We-Well, your highness, I thought that you meant for her to face you so we could shoot her," Berialian said, fear in his eyes, "Or has she put a spell on you? We thought she might have in the forest and now that she was talking to you and standing so close..." 

  


"She has put no spell on me," Legolas said, angrily, "But her life is now in danger. I must take her to the healing rooms." His took out a cloth and wrapped it around her tightly to stop the bleeding. He picked her up and stood in front of the guards, waiting for them to move aside. But they did not. "Move aside!" he ordered, "I, Prince Legolas, son and heir of the king of Mirkwood, command you to move aside." But cold hard faces only stared at him. 

  


"I am sorry, my lord," said one of the guards, "She must die. The last one must die. That was our order from the king." Legolas felt her heart beat slower and life was slowly drawn out of her. Her blood now stained the front of his clothing. Legolas turned around and swiftly put her on the horse. Jumping up after her and he rode out of the reach of the guards. Their cries grew distant as Celegar picked up speed. The moon shone bright in the sky as they rode through the forest. They stopped soon after and he took her down from the horse. She whimpered and clung to him. She hated feeling so helpless, but she felt weak and tired and she knew her survival depended on him. He set her down beside a tree and went to the river to dampen some cloth. He washed the area and rebandaged it with some ripped clothes that he had in his bag. 

  


"You will not die," he whispered to her, picking her up and putting her on the horse again. They rode on under the moon and did not stop until the red light of dawn shone in Legolas's eyes. They stopped by the river again. "Legolas," she said, weakly, "put.....put me in the river...put...put me in the water..please...." Legolas nodded and picked her up and put her in the river. He let her float gently in his arms and smiled as he saw the relief on her face. After bringing her out of the water, he let her warm up and saw that the color was returning to her face and that she was talking and smiling again. The life was returning to her.

  


later that night

  


But one thought still plagued Legolas' mind. Had she actually put a spell on him? Her people were known for such trickery, but he loved her so, or did he? It scared him to think that she would do that and that he, a prince, fell under her power. He sat now in silence, staring at the fire that crackled softly in front of them. She looked at him, sensing the trouble in his heart. "What is wrong Legolas?" she asked him. 

  


He said nothing for some time as she stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Did you use your powers on me?" Legolas suddenly asked. "Legolas..I-," she started slowly. "Well?" he demanded. The way he was acting towards her was how he had acted when he first met her. "I will know if you lie," he said. He wanted her to prove him wrong, to answer a simple "no" to his question, but she did neither and his heart sank. Her eyes avoided his and she looked at the fire.

  


"Yes, but.."she started, but he wouldn't let her finish. "You filthy wench," he whispered harshly. "I knew it." He stood up and walked over to Celegar.

  


"Legolas, wait, please, let me explain!" she pleaded. She wanted to tell him that she did at first. She wanted to tell him that her power lasts for only a short time. She wanted to tell him all of this, but he would hear none of it. She pushed herself and stood up, walking a few feet to the next tree, despite the pain in her back. She thought he was going to leave, but instead he pushed her to her knees and strung an arrow in his bow, pointing it at her. Tears flowed down his emotionless face. "You betrayed me," he said.

  


"Legolas, please listen to me," she pleaded once more, "please just listen. I-." The pain in her back worsened and she cried out in pain. But he did nothing, the arrow still pointed at her and the tears streaming down his fair face. She did not realize it before but he had blood all over his clothes. "Are you going to kill me now, Prince Legolas?" she whispered. 

  


"Do not mock me, witch!" he yelled. "I hear it in your voice. Your power cannot save you now. You no longer have power over me." He threw down his bow and took out his swords. Two swords he had, both pointed at her, ready to slice her neck off. She willed herself not to cry. "I have no power over you," she said, "My powers last only a short time and-." 

  


"You lie!" he exclaimed, "Do not lie to me! I can smell your fear. The last of the Cam'Wrethrin in front of me. Another way to avenge my people. And now you are the one who is afraid, not my people. I know now I never loved you. You are nothing but a whore to me." Her eyes clouded with tears. "You do not mean that," she said. "I know you do not." She crawled away from him and fell against a tree, collapsing into tears. He put the swords down and walked towards her, pulling her away from the tree and grabbing her, turning her towards him. 

  


He wanted to hurt her, but his heart wanted otherwise. "Alfirin, how could you do this to me?" he asked. "I loved you, Alfirin, but now I know, I know what you are." 

  


"You know nothing," she screamed, trying desperately to wrench away from his firm grasp, "And you say 'loved.' As if I was just a phase, just a short segment in your life which meant nothing. And if you do not love me now, then your love was not real!"

  


"Of course it was not," he said through gritted teeth, "You controlled my mind. You controlled my actions and thoughts and used me for your own sick purposes."

  


"Oh of course, "she said, "you did not enjoy any of it at all. Our talks were meaningless to you and the intimacy was passionless and cold." 

  


"Yet again you mock me," he snarled, "you deserve death." And with that he picked up one of his swords and pressed it to her neck. "I speak the truth!" she cried. "Why won't you listen? I love you, I would never do that to you. I'd never make you love me because then your love would not be real, and what is love if it is not real?" Legolas put the sword down and drew her to him. She cried into his chest as he held her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

  


"What made you think I would do this to you?" she asked. 

  


"I can answer that," a familiar voice said. Berialian walked into the clearing and his face appeared when the light of the fire hit it. "She was poisoning your mind, your highness," Berialian said, walking towards them, "I had to do something to make you stay. Your home is here, not with her where ever you were heading together. So I put some esbel leaf in your food, but it only worked up until now, if it worked at all. But I see now that her powers are far too strong.. I see now that my arrow should have been replaced by my sword." Legolas stood up. Tall and noble, he seemed to tower over the guard, making him seem smaller.

  


"You have also tried to bewitch me with this esbel leaf of yours," Legolas said. "And yet you can stand here and accuse her of the same thing that you have done. I will not turn back now but if I were to do this, you would not be a guard anymore and you would be banished from this land."

"I care not, your highness," Berialian said, "I only care that you return to the house of Thranduil and stay there throughout your years. And the leaves were meant to make you get rid of her and hate her, but her powers are strong indeed. I merely did this so you'd awake from her spell, but her grip is powerful. You must fight it!"

  


"I have put no spell on him!" cried Alfirin, standing up against the tree. "Yes maybe at first I did, but my powers wear off quickly and we are in love and the bonds of love cannot be broken!"

  


"Silence, witch!" growled Berialian, "It is you who has caused this. It is you that took our prince away. What you have is not love, it is lust."

  


Legolas smiled. "Then you know nothing," he said, "Turn around and leave, Berialian. I will not return and I would have left even if I had not met her. My heart is forever with Mirkwood, but I cannot stand to be here." 

  


Berialian cried out in anger and approached Alfirin, but Legolas stood between them. "You will not touch her," Legolas said, "I command you to turn around and leave."

  


"I'm sorry, my lord, I must destroy her," Berialian said, pushing Legolas out of the way, but he stopped when he got in front of her. He gasped and a shocked expression was on his face as he looked down at the sword in his stomach that Alfirin held and for a second, before he died, he thought he saw a flicker of flame in her eyes. 

  


Legolas ran over to her and held her, expecting her to cry, but she did not. Instead she put her lips on his and embraced him. Her fingers ran through his hair and around his neck, making him shiver. Legolas withdrew from her and stood over the body of Berialian. "He was my friend once," he said, softly. "I am sorry Legolas," said Alfirin. "Nay, do not say sorry, melethanim, he would have killed you without a thought," he said. His head turned to the sky and he whistled loud. A grey horse trotted into the clearing. Legolas went to his bag and took out a quill, ink, and parchment and sat on the ground, writing quickly. When he finished he tied the letter to Berialian's limp arm. He motioned the horse to bend down and put Berialian's body on it. The horse stood up and neighed in fear, feeling the dead on his back. "Noro dan a caral daroride back and do not stop," he said to the horse and it turned and galloped away into the dark.

  


Legolas turned to Alfirin. He walked towards her, kissing her. "I am glad to be with you," he said. She smiled and they kissed once more. His tongue snaked into her mouth and she remembered his threat of revenge. "This night will be long," he whispered, as he lay her on the ground. 

  


next morning

  


Alfirin awoke and did not find Legolas around her. She crawled to the river, her legs weak and her body aching, and drank from it. All night he had ravaged her and she was weary and a bit angry. His revenge was a bit harsher than hers, but her thoughts now drifted of the revenge that she would beset on him when she had the chance. She got dressed and looked around. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. She turned to the river and looked at the water glistening in the sun. Suddenly a hand brushed her rear and she turned to face Legolas, a mischievous smile on his face. "How are you feeling this fine morning, my lady?" he asked mockingly, laughing a bit. "Laugh all you want," said Alfirin, "You'll get yours!" In silence, he gave her bread and she ate it, still looking at him. 

  


When she had finished, she stood up and said, "My people are widely known by all elves. What if they don't except me in Rivendell, either? What if they hear of what happened to us?" Legolas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do not worry," he reassured her, " I have been to fair Rivendell and they will not frown upon you. You are different from your people and that is why you survived." He kissed her neck gently. "That is why you are with me," he added gently.

  


She smiled and her heart was lighter. Legolas whistled for Celegar and mounting him, silently said good-bye to his beloved Mirkwood and they set off under the bright sun to Rivendell.

  


*************************************************************************

Wow that was long and angsty. I didn't expect that. Hope you guys liked this chapter and this story. Hmmm...sequel?? Maybe or maybe not. If i get enough requests then I'll do one. Now that you're done with this, try checking out my other story, hee I already said that in like 2 other chapters. I'll be updating it really soon. It was a nice journey and you guys who supported me are the best and I love ya'll!!!

  
  
  



End file.
